


The Boy has Attitude

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on the magazine cover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: “You didn’t tell me you looked like this.”“Like what?”“This!” Phil’s waving a physical copy of the magazine in his face— so that’s where he’d been.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 35
Kudos: 158





	The Boy has Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou amy for the prompt<3!

“You didn’t tell me you looked like _this._ ” 

“Like what?”

  
  
“This!” Phil’s waving a physical copy of the magazine in his face— so _that’s_ where he’d been.

“You know I look like that, you see me everyday.” He looks done up the nines when he rolls out of bed, definitely not this puffy eyed weirdo stood in the kitchen in un-matching pyjamas eating cereal from the box. 

“No! You know what I mean. You literally look like one of the year elevens I fantasised about kissing behind the bike sheds when I was at school.” And he does like a bit starry eyed, like Dan is his very own version of a wet dream he’d never been able to fulfil. 

“You’ve literally had your tongue in my arse, is that not enough?” Dan slaps the magazine away, sick of the sight of his own face for now— much more interested in Phil’s. 

“Oh, I see. Being in attitude magazine gave you an attitude.” Phil crouches down, picks it up like it’s the worlds most previous artefact. “That was my mums copy, weasel.” 

“Nooooo.” Dan whines, the idea of Kath reading any of that making him cringe— he’d literally called Phil his husband. “She’ll be mad she didn’t get invited to our nuptials.” 

“That sounds like a sex thing.”

  
  
“It literally isn’t.”

  
  
“I know it isn’t! I’m just saying, it doesn’t sound very wedding-y. It sounds like.. kinky. Don’t invite my parents to our nuptials, please.” He’s sort of obsessed with everything Phil says, how his brain works— how he says things with his entire chest even when it’s wrong. “She knows we’re not actually married.”

  
  
“Does she?” Dan hooks his fingers into Phil’s belt loops, half tempted to tug him down but not trusting in it going smoothly—broken nose, knee in the dick—something will happen. “Does that mean she knows the real truth?”

  
  
“That you’re my arch enemy?” Phil asks, taking the words out of Dan’s mouth— they’re like that a bit too much, eager to finish each others sentences so they can prove just how well they know the other. 

“Yeah, we’re going to have a sword fight live on twitch. Whoever wins gets sole custody of Norman.” Dan’s lips twitch, Phil leans in to kiss him into a full smile. “Hey— that’s cheating. Can’t kiss your competition into submission.” 

“I’ll submit you.”

  
  
“Woaaah.” Dan gasps, all stupid and sarcastic— everything he can be around Phil, his full self. “That was so.. nuptials. Need a sec to soften.” 

“Haha, so funny. Acting like I don’t turn you on every second of the day. Opening the cupboards? Dan gets hot. Pushing my quiff back? Dan gets aroused. Eating an ice lolly? Dan comes in his pants.” He’s hunched over, all in Dan’s space— back breaking, probably. 

“Whatever. You’re getting all hot and bothered about a picture of me in a magazine.” Dan argues, spreading his legs, Phil slotting nicely in between them— two jigsaw pieces always falling into place. 

“Aside from the whole you look like a snacc things, it’s the— just, fuck, Dan.” Phil sighs, pulls away from the precarious back hunch and takes a seat on the coffee table.

  
  
“This feels serious, was hoping the whole spreading my legs thing was going to get me a blowjob.” Dan smirks, shuffling forwards so their knees press together— unable to leave any space between them tonight, craving all the warmth of Phil Lester. 

“Was a close call, nearly dropped down.” Phil laughs, then he’s taking Dan’s hands and it makes his heart rocket cos fuck— really is serious.

“You gonna tell me they found a Mario Kart jammed up your arsehole?”

“No! Shush.” And it’s so commanding that Dan does. “It’s the confidence, it’s radiating off you. I remember you when you were all closed off, when any mention of sexuality made you flinch away and lock yourself up in your head— lock yourself up in your room, sometimes. Now you’re this— you’re so open and vulnerable and you can just see it in your eyes, in your face. I’ve always loved you, you know that, from the very moment I met you. But seeing who you’ve become, how you strive to help so many people— you’re just incredible, Dan.”

  
  
Dan’s cheeks are wet, but he thinks they’re allowed to be. “Phil..” He chokes out, soft fingers on his cheek wiping away the tears. 

  
  
“I mean it, Dan. I’ve watched you grow up and I couldn’t be prouder of you—who you were then and who you are now. I just love that you’re more in love with yourself now. We love to see it.” Phil laughs, just holding him there— meeting him where he is, always. 

Never a step behind, always stood right beside him. 

“I am hot though, yeah?” Dan asks, all watery and lovesick. 

  
  
“Yeah, super hot.” 

“Good. I wanted to steal the jump-suit so bad.” He’d looked at himself in the mirror, had liked it— the reflection looking back at him. He’s not all the way there yet, not a 100%— Phil’s right, though, he's more in love with himself now. “Be my sugar daddy and buy me one?”

  
  
“We have a joint bank account, be your own sugar daddy.” Phil snorts, yanking Dan forwards and nearly off the edge of the sofa. 

It’s a kiss that feels like the start of a new chapter. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if you wanna reblog on tumblr i always appreciate it<3](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/631619029862416384/the-boy-has-attitude-complete-901-wordsyou)
> 
> also if you have any prompts you'd like me to write please don't hesitate in sending them my way on tumblr! :) writing a lil something once a day is really helping with the ol... mental health. 
> 
> and as always, lemme know your thoughts - i love... comments.


End file.
